


Are You Afraid to Die?

by brenforelsket



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket
Summary: tumblr prompt request "are you afraid to die?" angsty convo w eren after he realizes that he's gonna die in a few years.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Are You Afraid to Die?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt request "are you afraid to die?" angsty convo w eren after he realizes that he's gonna die in a few years.

Your heart races as you walk down the poorly lit corridor next to Armin, shoes hitting the stone ground echoing through the chilly air around you. It’s the first time you’ve been permitted to see Eren since the reclaiming of Wall Maria and you’ve been waiting anxiously; unable to celebrate with the others around you when you’re worried about the man you love.

Armin had promised you Eren was fine and you knew he was physically fine, Eren's titan abilities would see to that but you couldn’t believe he was actually okay until you saw him with your own eyes. You aren’t sure how but luckily Armin had convinced Captain Levi and Commander Hange to let you see him after he’d been locked in the stockades for a few days due to his insubordination.

When Armin showed up to tell you that you could now see Eren, the way he avoided your gaze and barely spoke to you told you this visit wasn’t going to be a happy one. Your palms are clammy and your stomach tight as you walk in silence, your mind wandering wildly with possibilities of what could possibly be wrong. 

You take a deep breath, trying to calm your racing heart when Armin comes to a stop and looks at you with a half smile. “He’s in here… I’ll give you some time,” he steps to the side, allowing you past.

The air feels thick as you walk slowly past an empty cell and then past Mikasa, who doesn’t look super well; tired, dark eyes, black hair messy and she looks like she may have even lost a few pounds. She only nods when you wave and give a friendly smile. 

You gulp down the lump in your throat when you come to stand in front of the last cell and finally see Eren sitting on the bed, his eyes closed and head leaning against the brick wall behind him, too deep in thought to notice you’re here.

“Eren,” you call quietly, taking steps closer to the bars that separate you. 

His emerald eyes flash open, head shooting in your direction and as soon as he notices it’s you, he quickly jumps off the bed, running to where you stand on the other side of his cell. Your fingers wrap around the cold metal bars and his hand wrapping around yours, a weight lifting off your chest at his touch.

You can’t fight back the few tears that escape your eyes or the way your voice cracks when you speak. “I-I’m so glad you’re okay.”

His grip around your hands tighten but he doesn’t speak, even through teary eyed vision you can see that something is on his mind by the mournful and heavy hearted expression on his face. You can’t blame him for being upset, it’s only been a few days since most of his comrades were killed and despite what he did, he’s locked up here for now, not able to do anything.

“Y/n..” he says after a moment, his voice quiet and low. “I have something to tell you.”

“What.. what is it?” 

He speaks quickly, knowing you don’t have much time together right now but he begins to tell you the story of his father and you’re in utter disbelief. An entire world outside the walls, the truth behind the titans, being subjects of Ymir- it’s all so hard to believe but you know Erens telling the truth. 

“- because Ymir only lived for 13 years, no one can surpass her.. My father called it the Curse of Ymir.”

Your ears ring, heart dropping to the pit of your stomach at his words and you find yourself speechless as you realize what that means for him.

“I have less than 8 years left..” he admits and averts his gaze from you, looking at the ground.

Your knees start to give out underneath you, hands sliding down the bars as you lower yourself onto the cold stone ground. Your knuckles turn white as you grip onto the metal hard and your head hangs low, tears damping your pants legs. 

“No.. No..” You cry when you’re able to find the strength to speak. “It can’t be true.. it’s not fair.”

He falls to his knees, hand reaches through the bars, pushing your hair to the side as his finger lighting touch your face and he tries to wipe away the tears that won't stop coming from your eyes. 

“It’s true,” he answers solemnly, placing his hands back over yours. “There's nothing we can do about it now though except use my last 8 years to do whatever we need for the sake of everyone in the walls.”

Your tears stop as you look up at Eren with puffy eyes, finding his dark, penetrating gaze. He seems oddly unfazed like he’s already come to terms with this end.

The silence between you is deafening as you stare into his eyes, trying to make out what he’s thinking or feeling. 

“Are you afraid to die?” You ask, your words adding to the tension between you.

“Would it matter if I was?” He answers quietly. “The Curse of Ymir makes it inevitable.”

You pull your hands away from his, your voice raising quickly. “That doesn’t mean it isn’t something to be scared about! And what, are you not upset to leave us- me alone?!”

“You won’t be alone,” he tries to assure you. “You’ll have the Armin, Mikasa, Sasha- the whole team and you’ll move on.”

The tears start to pool in your eyes once more, heart aching at his words. “You know that's not what I mean.. it’s not the same..” You choke back a sob, your voice quieting to a whisper, “and moving on.. Eren, what-”

“You deserve to be with someone who you can actually have a future with,” he interrupts, sulking back into his knees, brown hair covering his eyes.

Without hesitation you rise on your knees, arms reaching through the bars, your fingers digging into his shoulders as you pull him up to you, slamming his body lightly against the bars as you do. Your hands come to his back, bunching up in his cotton shirt in your tight grip as you hold him as close as you can through the cell bars.

“No, you suicidal idiot,” your body trembles around him, tears damping his shirt as they fall from your eyes freely. “I want to be with you until the end.”

His arms find their way under yours, wrapping the best they can around your waist. His voice trembles as he speaks, “I promise to protect you for the rest of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr requests are open if you'd like to request something! under the same url


End file.
